


Till My Lungs Give Out

by Dylangasmsforusall (En_Kelleher)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek swoons, Established Relationship, He sings to their baby, M/M, Parents, Song fic, Stiles can sing, married, obvi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/En_Kelleher/pseuds/Dylangasmsforusall
Summary: Derek comes home from work to Stiles singing to their daughter in the living room before bedtime.  He falls in love even more.





	Till My Lungs Give Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Its been so long since I've written anything. Please be gentle and show love if you like it! Thanks for reading and come see me on Tumblr @Dylangasmsforusall !

It’d been a long day of working for Derek, and he was so glad to get home to his husband and child. He didn’t even wanna get out of bed that morning, and now he couldn’t wait to shuck his shoes off at the door and help put their baby girl to bed for the night. He couldn’t wait to then curl up with Stiles and let the worries of the day go right out the window.

When he finally arrived at their house in the woods, Derek opened the front door to sounds of an acoustic guitar and soft singing accompanied by sweet baby giggles and coos. Derek hung his jacket by the door and slid his boots off, smiling down at his feet. He left the entry way and moved into the living room, leaning against the door panel as he watched Stiles play the guitar as he sang, looking down at their daughter with soft amber eyes.

“I wanna dance with you right now  
Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever  
And I swear that everyday'll get better  
You make me feel this way somehow,” 

Stiles’s voice was soft and a little smokey as he sang the words to their daughter. She was looking up at him with the utmost adoration in her little eyes, the same color as Derek’s. Her soft dark curls bounced as she waved her arms up and down with an excited squeal. She’d always loved it when Stiles sang to her, which he’d done since she was in the womb. Erica had been kind enough to live with them through the surrogacy so that they could be constantly involved. And they loved every second of getting to know the baby even pre-birth.

Stiles, seeming to always know when Derek walked into the room, glanced up as he smiled and continued to sing to Anna. When his eyes met Derek’s, Derek’s breath caught in his throat a little, the amount of love shining in them always catching him off guard.

“I'm so in love with you  
And I hope you know  
Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold  
We've come so far my dear  
Look how we've grown  
And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go.”

Derek couldn’t stop the small smile from curving his lips as he moved further into the room, moving over to sit on the couch next to Stiles. He couldn’t even fathom the feelings swirling around inside of him, the amount of love for the two people in the room with him. When he sat, he sat down and leaned to press a kiss to Anna’s little forehead, which made her squeal happily again. He then leaned back and looked back at Stiles again, leaning in to steal a kiss as Stiles kept singing through it without much distraction.

His voice grew softer, lower, as he kept his eyes on Derek now, “ I wanna live with you  
Even when we're ghosts  
'Cause you were always there for me when I needed you most. ”

Stiles paused, strumming the guitar lightly and leaning over to kiss Derek fully in greeting. “Welcome home, Papa.” He mumbled with a slow grin. He pressed another lingering kiss to Derek’s lips before he leaned back and let his smoky voice ring out, a little louder this time.

“I'm gonna love you till  
My lungs give out  
I promise till death we part like in our vows  
So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows  
Finally it's just you and me till we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go.”

Derek almost always got chills when Stiles sang. He loved it so much. He loved _Stiles_ so much that it was hard to even think sometimes. Once Stiles had finished singing and Anna had squealed with so much joy that she launched herself up off her little diapered butt and threw herself at Stiles’s knees. Stiles laughed brightly, pulling her up off the floor and into his lap, hugging her delicately to his chest. 

Derek leaned in to wrap his arms around the both of them, hugging them tightly. He pressed kisses all over Anna’s face as she laughed delightedly before leaning to kiss Stiles again. “I’m gonna love you till my lungs give out, too.” Derek mumbled into Stiles’s temple, pressing feather light kisses there.

“Mm, good.” Stiles hummed, hugging Anna to them both a little longer before announcing that it was her bedtime. 

She didn’t put up much of a fuss at all, going down easily and falling asleep quickly. Once she was asleep, the two of them snuck out of her bedroom and walked into their own. Derek slowly shed his clothes, intending to take a shower to wash the day off of himself. 

He felt hands along his newly exposed skin and felt Stiles’s lips on the tattoo between his shoulder blades. “I am so glad we finally got our shit together and realized we were meant to be together.” He mumbled into Derek’s skin.

“Me too, baby,” Derek replied softly, taking Stiles’s hands and pulling him into the en suite bathroom to join him in the shower. He finished his sentence as he leaned in and pulled Stiles into a deep warm kiss, “Me too.”


End file.
